Marlinde
Marlinde is a female human somewhere between 16-19 years of age. She is a lonesome traveler and lives off of the food nature gives. She is very stealthy and thus good at taking care of herself. Appearance Marlinde has blond hair and blue eyes. She is quite small, somewhere around 1.62 meters tall. She has a small muscle build, nothing much. She wears leather clothing, originating from different kinds of animals with a hoodie cape made of plant stuff. as a person, her moods can differ with the first encounter. she can be either shy, normal or incredibly weary. she doesn't trust everyone as easily as others. other than that she is kind and loves to help the ones in need and hates needless pain and death. some days, she can be uite happy, as if it were her birthday, for no reason at all. however, this rarely happens. History Marlinde was born in a village that lay deep within a forest. She has no siblings and grew up peacefully. When she was 12 years old, she had to undergo training at a training camp to gain some skill in combat. Unfortunatly, she did not seem suited for that in any way possible, so she was being raised as a clothes repairer. When she was around the 15, horrible things were done to her and she went crazy. She does not remember anything of that day. All she knew is that she woke up in a place she did not recognize with dead bodies and blood on her hands. All she wanted to believe was that she was innocent in the murder of those men but the blood on her hands told her otherwise. She was afraid and ran away from the village with a few little supplies such as a little sheet made from wool, a knife, a few pieces of flint and a little bit of food and water. Now, she journeys from place to place. On her journey, she has learned that not all is what it seems to be. She learned of the vast amount of different things that lived in this world, such as dragons, wyverns, demons and many other things. Skills and Powers Marlinde is not good with hand-to-hand combat, but she is great at being stealthy as she has lived in the wild for quite some time already. She is very fast with making a fire, as well. When she has to, she is quite good at running out of a difficult situation. Because she is half shadow demon, she has regen erative powers. Marlinde is able to call forth Azrak, though it is not likely for her to do such a thing. Hidden Powers and Abilities Not all is what it seems, even with Marlinde. She has a humanoid shadow demon called Isranul living within her. Their souls are bound with one another. When Isranul is controlling her, she won't remember what she did. Isranul will have a doubled voice that sounds more male than female. besides being a shadow demon, Isranul can summon Azrak using blood of Marlinde's body. It is summoned when blood touches the black summoning symbol on Marlinde's right hand. Special Items Marlinde has two blades, meaning that she is a dual wielder. The blades have names, though long forgotten. It's a mystery to her where she got the blades from, as she had them one day when she woke up. The blades themselves are very powerful. They seem like normal blades when used by Marlinde but they turn into shadow blades when Isranul is possessing Marlinde. They are also used to keep Azrak under control when he refuses to listen. That has yet to happen, though. There are two other shadow weapons in the world; a scythe and another unknown weapon.